Un matrimonio arreglado y Una semana al estilo americano
by VladArem
Summary: Una historia de comedia y romance. Los Estados Unidos de América y La Federación Rusa se encontrarán atrapados en un gran dilema, gracias al idea del americano.
1. La idea de América

Capítulo 1: La idea de América.

Odiaba tanto a su jefe, ¿Cómo podía obligarlo a él, the hero, estar presente en esa reunión? Está bien si ambos presidentes debían de hablar de asuntos importantes y esas cosas políticas que a veces ni le presta atención pero ¿debía, en serio, estar en esa reunión y ver la insoportable cara de ese comunista? Como odiaba a Obama y su pseudo odio a su jefe no era para tanto, claro que no y es que el héroe no podía odiar, ningún héroe podía odiar ha alguien, y no digan que Batman si odia, ese no cuenta.

Sus zafiros se habían posado en el presidente comunista para luego ver a su nemesis que extrañamente estaba algo raro, no mantenía esa infantil sonrisa y menos le miraba con desprecio, es más, ni siquiera le miraba, algo estaba mal, el super villano no era exactamente un super villano. Alfred veía curiosamente al ruso y éste al sentirse observado, tan sólo bajó la mirada, ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pesado abrigo negro, este acto extrañó aún más al americano. Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención en la discusión política de ambos jefes que de vez en cuando alzaban la voz para luego recriminarse algo del pasado que ambas naciones compartían, aunque ellos ni siquiera aún nacían cuando pasaron aquellos sucesos, bueno, Putin "el inmortal" si lo sabía. Alfred tan sólo miraba como la representación de la Federación Rusa se encontraba callado, sin decir una sola palabra ni dirigir la vista a nadie. Ya le estaba asustando porque era raro ver a la temible nación rusa así, ¿Tendría que llamar a Inglaterra, quizás Francia o tal vez Alemania, Canadá podría ayudar? Lo dudaba pero ya no sabía qué hacer.

La reunión siguió su curso, tratando de ponerse de acuerdo con algunos asuntos de la economía de cada país, una que otra amenaza de lanzar misiles al territorio contrario, una invitación de un baile para celebrar el cumpleaños de unas el las hijas de Obama, otra amenaza de comenzar una segunda Guerra Fría, otra invitación a un partido de fútbol, asuntos de espionajes, uno que otro chisme del FBI y de la KGB, otra amenaza y nuevamente otra invitación de una celebración en Rusia. La hora de que la reunión, algo bizarra, acabase estaba por llegar pero algo sucedió, quizás fue obra de los dioses, quizás descubrieron que Estados Unidos si tiene un cerebro o quizás algo sucedió pero Alfred F. Jones había levantado la mano para decir algo que dejaría todos con la boca abierta.

\- Disculpen - bien ese no es una buena forma de comenzar - quizás sea idiota lo que diga ahora pero - esperemos que no, América - ¿Y si deja a Rusia aquí por unos días para que aprenda algo de mi cultura? - bien, eso no es tan mala idea ¿o si? - digo, así podría yo también aprender de la cultura rusa y tratar de hallar una forma de que ambos países dejen el conflicto que llevamos arrastrando desde la guerra fría.

Obama miró a su nación y casi llama a la CIA y al FBI para que se llevarán al pobre americano a la cárcel y es que ¡Al fin Alfred había tenido una gran idea!, en cambio el señor inmortal Vladimir Putin se encontraba un poco desconfiado pero debía admitir que era una buena idea y no precisamente para que ambas naciones cambien información cultural sino más bien para que su pobre nación se alejara de casa unos días. Y si se estaban preguntando si Vladimir Putin, uno de los presidentes más famoso, que tiene su propia colección de figuras de acción y que no necesita guardaespaldas cuando sale en las concurridas y heladas calles de Moscú, tiene corazón, pues si, si tiene y uno, increíblemente, cálido corazón cuando se trata de la representación de su amado país. América esperó un reclamo y una oposición de parte de su nemesis pero adivinen, si, ¡Ni siquiera eso hizo! Ya está, si lo insulta y el comunista no le reprocha o lo insulta de vuelta llamará a una junta de emergencia para discutir el estado del ruso

\- C'mon commie! Vamos a que te muestre como un héroe se divierte - dijo sonriente pero nada, sólo obtuvo un pequeño regaño de su jefe por haber llamado a Rusia commie - Rusia, vamos, vamos

\- Tovarich, debes ir, unos agentes de la central te vendrán a buscar dentro de unas semanas - comunicó Putin con paternidad, a pesar de que Ivan es mucho más viejo que él.

\- net, no quiero - dijo en un murmullo que solo el jefe del más alto pudo oír - él vendrá... Pozhalusta, pozhalusta... no quiero - su voz sonó en una súplica lamentable, sus ojos amatistas se posaron en los azules de Putin, una mirada suplicante y temerosa iluminaban aquellas aguas de hermoso color.

Todos se quedaron viendo aquel semblante, América yacía estático y como no, nunca había visto tal cosa, nunca había visto que en esos ojos que radiaban inocencia y sadismo yacían brillantes por las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir y gracias a eso ya lo había decidido ¡Llamaría a todo el mundo a una maldita conferencia mundial con la super y no awesome alerta roja! Primero que todo tenía que llevar al ruso al médico, para luego ir a la CIA o al FBI para tener otro diagnóstico y que no le pasara nada grave al ruso, luego tendría que interrogar al jefe del ruso y si es necesario a todos los habitantes de Rusia y por último y si es que encontraba al culpable, acabaría con el o la pobre desdichada porque nadie toca a su com... Digo, nadie toca al commie sin su fucking permiso porque Alfred F. Jones es el nemesis de su nemesis y cuando dice su nemesis es porque es SU maldito nemesis que cofcof ama cofcof odia. Con una calma no muy disimulada, pidió permiso para hacer una llamada, primero en llamar fue Inglaterra, que le respondió algo cansado, quizás se había quedado dormido o algo así.

\- ¡Iggy ven rápido, el comunista se muere! -dijo alterado y así alterando a su viejo cuidador casi padre - Please England! Washington en la casa blanca - y sin más colgó.

Y así es como llamó a Francia y Canadá, hasta llamó a Japón y este a su vez llamó a China. América ya estaba hecho una bola de nervios cuando los representantes de los países citados aparecieron, los jefes de ambos países ya se habían ido hace ya varias hora, Rusia tuvo que ser contenido por unas cuerdas para que no se fuera junto a Putin, y es que el mismo Vladimir había amarrado a su nación y sabrá Dios como lo hizo. Todos se encontraban viendo como un nervioso americano se movía de un lado a otro en la sala y a un ruso que no dejaba de suplicar para que lo dejarán ir, diciendo que él vendría.

\- ¿Rusia, aru? - el primer en dirigir la palabra fue el chino que con cuidado se acercó al nombrado.

\- Yao, sueltame... Pozhalusta - suplicó en lágrimas, intentado en vano en soltarse - seré bueno, da? ¡Sueltenme!

América ya no pudo más y sin importar nada se acercó a Rusia y en silencio lo abofeteó con fuerza, todos en silencio miraban atónitos aquella escena.

\- ¡América-san!

\- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! - gritó colérico - ¡Maldita sea Ivan! - y nuevamente lo golpeó - ¡¿Por qué mierda estas así, por que no nos dices que te sucede?!

\- ¡Alfred ya basta! - gritó Arthur, alejando al dueño de casa lejos del más alto - Ya calmate, se nota que Rusia no está bien pero por favor, intenta calmarte y explícanos que esta pasando

\- Okay, I'm fine, estábamos en una reunión con nuestros jefes y... no sé que le sucede al commie because no quiere explicarme y ha estado diciendo que él vendrá - explicó a medias intentando calmarse.

\- ¿él? - preguntó Francia con extrañeza -¿y quien es él?

\- ¡No lo sé, ese maldito comunista no me quiere decir!

Yao Wang miraba con enojo al estadounidense, mirando luego al ruso con tristeza. No pudo evitar recordar aquella vez que el ruso se le declaró cuando habían hecho alianzas y el pueblo chino se había vuelto comunista, esa vez el chino lo había rechazado pero la insistencia del más joven lo había hecho cambiar de opinión. Todos sabían que tuvo algo con el ruso y no negaría que esos años fueron realmente buenos, cada día Ivan iba a su casa con ramos de flores, chocolates y peluches de panda, nunca se había comportado sádico o cruel con él y si, lo admite, a veces en su relación sentía miedo de que el ruso le entrara el demonio y acabara con su vida pero eso nunca sucedió; aunque ya había pasado cuatro años desde que aquella relación había acabado, aún sentía un gran cariño hacía el ruso y eso no lo podía negar.

\- Ivan, tranquilo aru, él no vendrá - dijo suavemente, alejando unos que otros mechones de aquel rostro afligido - te vamos a cuidar aru

El ruso tan sólo asintió, tranquilizandose un poco, viendo con cariño al chino, esto hizo que cierto rubio con mechón antigravedad se pusiera algo celoso, aunque lo negara.

\- Rusia-san, por favor, ¿Nos puede explicar que le sucede? - preguntó el japonés con algo de preocupación.

\- él vendrá - repitió viendo esta vez a Estados Unidos - y no estará sólo, Natalia también vendrá - puso su mirada en los castaños del chino - el jefe de Belarus ha arreglado el matrimonio de mi hermana

\- ¿Y eso no está bien? - preguntó un tímido Canadá.

\- Net, sestra y su jefe me han obligado ser su esposo por el bien de ambos países. - dijo con miedo. - Yo no quiero y me han estado siguiendo todo el tiempo, no me dejan dormir, ni comer, ¡ni siquiera puedo visitar a Lituania tranquilo! Por eso si me quedo aquí, mi hermana cometerá algo en tu contra, América

\- ¿Dices que la loca psicópata esa vendrá a mi casa para obligarte a casarte con ella? - dijo algo sorprendido - ¡Qué se atreva hacerme algo esa loca, nadie toca al héroe! ¡¿okay?! Okay - y sin más se hecho a reír como siempre lo hace.

\- ¡Tú no entiendes cerdo capitalista! - gritó algo enojado - Si ella me llega a ver cerca de cualquiera de ustedes o más de ti hará una masacre, no saben como es ella, ¡Ni el general invierno puede contra Natalia!

\- Oh commie, puede que le tenga miedo a tu hermana pero no dejaré que ella se me acerque, así que relax y disfruta del verano americano

A veces todos se preguntan si América tiene cerebro o algo así, ¡¿Acaso es retrasado o no piensa por la seguridad de su pueblo y de su vida?! Todo el mundo sabe como es Bielorrusia cuando se trata de su preciado hermano mayor, como puede llegar a ser de sádica cuando le tocan a su Rusia, Alfred estaba en peligro de muerte y ni cuenta se daba. No había caso de que el americano entrará en razón, ni Matthew, ni Arthur, ni menos Kiku podían hacer que Alfred cambiará de opinión, estaba decidido, el ruso se quedaría en su casa.

Si hubiesen visto las caras cuando aquel rubio descerebrado dijo "Ivan te quedarás en mi casa estos días que aprenderás de mi cultura", pero bueno por eso estoy aquí, les voy a describir las reacciones con unas simples letras: "WTF?!", si, aquellos países que juraban que Estados Unidos odiaba a muerte a Rusia no podían creer que este mismo idiota, dueño de Texas había sentenciado su propia muerte y no lo digo porque quizás esos dos se maten sino más bien que cierta rubia cenizas le haría algo peor que las torturas chinas, y la expresión del ruso era un poema, no sabía si entregarse a su hermana o soportar esa semana o dos o tres la estruendosa risa de ese capitalista y eso es mucho decir, Rusia le tiene un gran miedo a su pequeña y loca hermana menor, sería un acto suicida si se tira directamente hacia la boca de los leones pero estar semana o semanas soportando la insoportable risa del cerdo capitalista le iba a dar una gran jaqueca y ahora pensaba bien que la idea de rendirse ante ese matrimonio se le hacía apetitosa, literalmente Braginski yacía entre la espada y la pared.

Ah, la vida de un país, ¿No creen? Inmortales seres que tienen una mentalidad brillante y envidiable y ese no es el caso de Los Estados Unidos de América, oh claro que no, ese rubio es un descerebrado, masoquista y glotón. Pero había algo que sólo los más cercano ha USA conocían de él y eso lo hacian sentir orgulloso del país que tiene la taza de sobrepeso más alta del mundo, pues no era un secreto que el rubio de anteojos sea un buen padre, cuidando de sus estados y ciudades como si fueran hermosos muñecos de porcelana, Alfred podía estar noches sin dormir si uno de sus hijos caía enfermo o herido. Luego les contaré todo aquello.

Luego del pequeño mega hiper susto por parte del americano, los países citados decidieron quedarse por el bien del anfitrión, pues, tenían miedo de que la psicópata e insestuosa rubia apareciera y matase al pobre descerebrado. Rusia se encontraba aún con miedo pero al ver que su querido chino se encontraba a su lado, podía estar más seguro, mientras que Alfred se encontraba extrañamente nervioso y el país británico sabía el por qué muy bien.

\- Alfred - dijo Arthur en murmuró - deberías estar tranquilo, ¿Si?

\- Lo sé, Iggy pero ¿Y si mejor le digo a Matthy que se lo lleve antes de que pase algo?

\- No puedes ocultarle la verdad por mucho tiempo y además debo de recordarte que tú fuiste el que tuvo la brillante idea de que Rusia aprendiera de tu cultura - dijo paternalmente.

Y Arthur tenía razón, no podía siquiera ocultarle la verdad a uno de sus estados, el más pequeño y aislado de todos, el estado que había podido tener por el mero hecho de que lo obtuvo mediante un acuerdo político. Alfred se encontraba más que nervioso y es que no era fácil decirle a uno de sus hijos que no era netamente americano y que es hijo de Rusia, el país más temible de todos, el país que le hizo sufrir cuando estuvieron en la guerra fría, el país sádico, el país que le había robado el corazón.

A veces hasta el mismo América se encontraba un idiota y es que desde que supo que Rusia y China habían tenido algo, se había sentido mal. Sí, odiaba al ruso pero como dice el dicho "del odio al amor hay un solo paso" y eso fue lo que pasó, hace más de dos siglos y medio tuvo que soportar ver al chino abrazado al ruso, como esos dos se besaban luego de cada reunión, imaginar como esos dos cada noche se hacían uno y es que odiaba eso, estaba celoso y lo admitía para sus adentro, estaba celoso de que el ruso fuera feliz con Yao y no con él, estaba celoso de que a cada vez que veía al chino, Ivan le sonriera pero cuando el rubio más claro lo veía a él, esa hermosa sonrisa desaparecía y sus ojos brillarán con odio. Arthur y Matthew sabían perfectamente como se sentía con respecto a su amor no correspondido, muchas veces lo habían pillado llorando como un crío por haber tenido otra discusión más o simplemente al ver a su hijo en algún día en especial y es que el pequeño Alaska se parecía cada vez más al ruso, sus ojos eran de un brillante color violeta y su cabello algo más oscuro que lo de su antiguo país dominante y algo más claro que su propio cabello, cuando se enojaba se podía oír un kolkolkol silencioso y no le gustaba el frío sino más bien el calor, le encantaban los girasoles como a Ivan y de vez en cuando, cuando estaba enojado o decepcionado terminaba sus frases con un da. Pero había algo en Alaska que hacía que Alfred sintiera un orgullo enorme y es que el pequeño Alaska era una perfecta combinación de Rusia y USA, aunque se pareciera a Rusia, Anthony tenía ese gracioso mechón antigravedad y su personalidad alegre y su sonrisa, sus piel era del mismo tono que Jones, extrovertido, carismático, divertido, tierno y aunque a veces daba un poco de miedo. Una hermosa y perfecta combinación.

Alaska sabía que no era el hijo biológico de su papá Alfred, desde que escuchó a su abuelito Arthur discutir con los gemelos, y sabía que no debía presionar sobre el tema desde que hace más de tres años lo hizo; esa vez era navidad, todos los países estaban menos uno, ese país que todos temían y hasta sus hermanos pero él no, tenía curiosidad sobre ese gran sujeto, cuando vio a su papá entre la multitud, se imaginó que en la fiesta podría estar su mamá o quizás su otro papá, se imaginó muchas cosas sobre cómo sería su vida junto a sus padres y sus hermanos de ambas partes. Alaska era pequeño en ese entonces y no sabia que decía hasta que vio la reacción de su padre, "¿Quien es mi verdadero papá?" preguntó esa vez Alaska y Alfred no podía creer que su hijo le hiciera esa pregunta horrible, pues con alcohol en la sangre el país comenzó a llorar y a balbucear cosas que ni Alaska pudo entender.

\- Alfie, ¿Estas seguro de esto? - preguntó Canadá algo preocupado.

\- No, Matthy pero debo hacerlo, Anthony debe saber que Ivan es su padre - dijo para ellos, viendo al ruso sonriendo mientras hablaba con el chino.

Otra vez los celos, ¿Es que China no se cansaba? Había hecho ya mucho, tuvo que soportar ver como Rusia estuvo destrozado por culpa del castaño, ¿Por qué lo comunistas eran tan malo? Rusia, el extraño hermano de Corea del Sur, China, el tonto de Cuba y los demás comunistas que ni se acuerda, pero Rusia no era tan malo, bueno, un poco malo, no es culpa del eslavo que tenga un jefe extraño, Obama tenía esos muñecos cabezones que se le mueve la cabeza pero Putin tenía una colección de figuras de acción con su imagen, es sorprendente que a sus sesenta y tantos años tuviera una fuerza que daba miedo, además de que las malas lenguas decían de que las mascotas de ese presidente eran osos, grandes osos de 130 a 360 kg de puro músculo y no olvidemos de que pudo presenciar como Putin amarró a Rusia en una silla y lo hizo parecer fácil, de que es un presidente de armas tomar, que amenazó a los terroristas esos de que si se meten con La Federación Rusa, hará que sufran como Ramses sufrió con las diez plagas que Moisés les entregó a Egipto para que liberarán al pueblo hebreo, bien, definitivamente debía dejar de escuchar a Egipto cuando cuenta esas locas historias religiosas mientas esta totalmente ebrio. Pero el caso es que nunca había visto a un presidente así, Putin da miedo al igual que Rusia.


	2. Anthony, te presento a tu padre

Capítulo 2: Anthony, te presento a tu papá

La caminata entre las calles de Washington fue un tanto caótica, los celos bien disimulado - o eso es lo que cree nuestro americano - se hacían presente cada que veía a SU comunista reír y abrazar a un chino no cool con cara de mujer y más anciano que Inglaterra, y es que no sabia cómo es que el ruso se podía fijar en alguien que ni cuerpo tiene, Oh God! Ese asiático ni siquiera tenía músculo, era tan flaco como Japón, por lo menos él, el gran hero, tenia musculatura, aunque todos creían que estaba gordo, ¡Son músculos por el amor a la libertad de su país! Rusia parece más gordo que él, un gordo bastante lindo. En serio, odiaba tanto que ese comunista asiático estuviera con su comunista y es que ¿Acaso está mal que un capitalista como él estuviese con un comunista como es Rusia? ¡¿Acaso nunca podría ser correspondido?! ¡Él le dio algo que el chino nunca le dio!... Bueno, no precisamente ¡Pero aún así, tienen un hijo juntos! ¡Un hermoso niño llamado Anthony Jones Braginski! Si, ese pequeño tiene el apellido de su padre ruso porque ni Obama, ni Clinton, ni otro presidente le puede prohibir ponerle el apellido de ese país que tanto ama ¡Porque él es el héroe maldita sea y el héroe no recibe órdenes de ningún estúpido presidente! Y si Obama se atreve a decirle algo al super país, primera potencia del mundo, con una tasa estúpidamente elevada de obesidad, el país "sueño americano", ese presidente de color sufrirá la ira de un padre soltero con más hijos que un árabe u hombre polígamo con muchas esposas e hijos.

\- China-san - murmuró el japonés al ver que el ruso se entretenía con unos ramos de girasoles en un puesto de flores de la calle. - no debería pasar mucho tiempo con Rusia-san

\- ¿Por qué lo dices aru? Rusia no es malo aru - dijo con algo de seriedad y es que aun no entendía por qué tanto miedo a Rusia. - Kiku, Ivan es bueno, es incomprendido pero sólo necesita un poco de cariño aru

\- No digo que Ivan-san sea malo, pero Alfred-san está algo molesto con el comportamiento de ambos - confirmó el pobre japonés, viendo de reojo al susodicho que veía con enojo al pobre y nada atractivo chino, según él americano.

China extrañado por esas miradas de "comunista estúpido, que ni cuerpo tienes, pareces más mujer que hombre, bitch", miró por un momento al ruso y luego al americano y como un dragón en su cerebro entendió lo que su pequeño hermanito intentaba decir, ¡América le gusta Rusia! Y él ni enterado estaba, Hungría debía de saber esto. Si señoritas y señoritos lectores, Yao Wang es un fudanshi, gracias al japonés y a la húngara, bueno él tuvo una relación homosexual así que estaba decidido en ayudar al americano estar con el pobre ruso sin amor.

\- Japón, ¿Cómo podemos hacer que ellos estén juntos? - dijo Yao con brillitos en los ojos y un aura rosado con ángeles llevando un listón que decía "I Love Yaoi".

\- No... No lo sé, deberíamos ver como es que se llevan esta semana para hacer un plan - dijo algo extrañado y es que pensó que el chino aún amaba al ruso.

La verdad es que China quería mucho al ruso pero ya no había amor, en cambio Rusia seguía amando al chino y no podía olvidarlo, pues fue su primer amor. Yao Wang estaba decidido en que su querido Rusia fuera feliz y si era necesario juntarlo con el de complejo de héroe, lo haría por el amor al amor y al yaoi, más al amor que al yaoi... bueno, un 50 a 50... pero de que conseguiría juntar a esos dos ni que lo durarán los demás, ese país de cuatro mil años cumple con sus objetivos, además... Sabe que América tiene un hijo de Ivan, a veces Japón no es el único ninja de la familia asiática, señores, además, aquel desconocido hijo de ambos países fue una de las razones del por qué terminó con el ruso pero ustedes shh.

Nuevamente la caminata ahora por el gran aeropuerto internacional de Washington D.C, fue caótica y esta vez, Inglaterra discutía con Francia por haberle manoseado el trasero a él y al pobre canadiense, Alfred también se había metido a la discusión y es que nadie toca a su hermanito sin su permiso, hermano sobreprotector se nace no se hace bitch, Japón y China comentaban en susurro como sería un doujin sobre Rusia y América, y Rusia, pues él estaba muy ocupado tragando los chocolates que extrañamente América le compró para que se entretuviera y de pasó no se acercara al chino de sexo indefinido. Alfred, querido, así no ayuda en ocultar tus celos. De vez en cuando el americano posaba sus ojos en el rostro tranquilo del ruso mientras que éste tragaba su tercera barra de chocolate amargo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Alfred sonrió de forma bobamente enamorado y es que ver ha alguien de casi dos metros de alto, con un aura amenazante y esas mejillas regordetas le causaba ternura y es que ¡Por el amor a los padres fundadores! Rusia se volvía más atractivo ante sus ojos... Debería darle un regalo de agradecimiento a Putin por haber cuidado bien de su eslavo querido. Todo era risa y discusión hasta que el rubio anfitrión fue empujado por un extraño, haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio.

\- ¡América ten cuidado! - gritó el francés al ver que el susodicho nombrado se iba de cara al suelo.

Alfred por instinto cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe que nunca pasó, con algo de miedo abrió su azul mirada, viendo con sorpresa y luego vergüenza a su salvador, su corazón había dejado de latir para luego pasar a unos latidos fuertes de emoción y nervios, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color rosado, su cuerpo se tensó y es que en frente de sus ojos yacía el ruso, su ruso abrazandole por la cintura, su mente se había desconectado, pues no podía creer que se encontraba entre los brazos de su amado amor no correspondido, quería gritar pero su voz no salía, quería moverse pero su cuerpo no lo hacía, estaba ahí, quieto, mirando fijamente a su salvador, viendo cada gesto, cada detalle de aquel masculino rostro. Rusia, se encontraba discutiendo consigo mismo, pues no sabia la razón de haber reaccionado así, no le interesaba aquel cerdo capitalista, lo odiaba porque ese niño consiguió algo que él nunca pudo, América había conseguido la aceptación de todos y en tan poco tiempo, eso lo hacía sentir más solo que nunca, en secreto admiraba tanto al americano que hacía que se odiara así mismo por no ser alguien abierto como es el joven y quizás gracias esa admiración secreta le hizo mover tan rápido para salvar al niño; ahora que lo veía bien, notaba que tan atractivo puede ser el americano sonrojado, esos ojos azules como el cielo mismo, tan cautivadores como aquel rostro que le está mostrando ahora... ¡Por la URSS, Ivan no pienses que ese capitalista puede llegar ser cautivador!. Todos, en cambio, miraban la escena con gran asombro, los asiáticos gritaban en sus mentes mientras sacaban fotos de aquello, Inglaterra y Canadá, aún asombrados veían un poco feliz al americano, pues tanto Rusia como Estados Unidos no despegaban sus ojos del uno al otro, y Francia, bueno Francis estaba en un pseudo shock y extrañamente, había fruncido el ceño al recuperarse. Todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie movió músculo alguno hasta que una música Country comenzó a sonar, haciendo que el ruso reaccionará y votará sin querer al americano por el susto de escuchar aquella música y no fue el único en saltar del susto, pues todos, incluyendo a nuestro gordito, digo, Alfred saltó.

\- ¡Ah! - gritó Alfred al caer de bruces al suelo, sacando el celular con rapidez, pues podría ser la llamada del Capitán América o Iron Man, quizás todos los Vengadore, incluyendo a Loki y a Silver Soldier que lo estaban llamando para que se uniera a ellos, ¿Qué? Dejen soñar al nene - ¡Anthony! - gritó feliz al escuchar la suave voz de su bebé - what happened?... Yeah, ya voy para haya - comentó aún en el suelo.

El cuerpo de Ivan se tensó al escuchar el nombre Anthony, sus ojos se posaron en el americano que ni cuenta se daba que lo observaban, parecía feliz, como si estuviera hablando con alguien importante, ¿Sería ese Anthony con el que el cerdo estaba hablando o cualquier Anthony de la vida? Quizás es su novio, ¿Alfred es gay o bisexual? Sería curioso ver a Jones con un hombre puesto que en su país ya no se aceptaban más las relaciones entre el mismo sexo, se había vuelto la mira de todos los países y lo catalogaron como un homofobico comunista destructor del amor y la paz.

\- Yeah, daddy también te quiere, hazle caso a Tony o no te daré chocolate cuando vuelva - dijo antes de colgar.

\- ¿Fue Anton? -preguntó, notando que el rubio se tensaba y al fin se pusiera de pie - ¿Anton está en tu casa? - volvió a preguntar.

Anton, ese pequeño bebé que tuvo que dar por culpa de sus antiguos jefes, aun recordaba esas mejillas regordetas y esos ojos brillantes por las lágrimas cuando tuvo que entregárselo a ese idiota sin cerebro pero no podía hacer nada, ya lo habían intercambiado, odiaba esa palabra, se odiaba tanto en haber entregado a uno de sus hijos, Yerik siempre le discriminaba y Arman también, siempre diciéndole que era un mal padre por haber abandonado a un bebé, pero ni Moscú ni San Petersburg sabían como en realidad se sintió y se siente por haber dejado ha Anton. China miró con curiosidad la escena, así que así se llamaba el pequeño, Anton o Anthony, lindo nombre, ahora estaba más que decidido en juntar a esos dos.

El americano no respondió, estaba tan nervioso que lo único que su cerebro pudo hacer es girar el cuerpo para nada gordo y es que todas las hamburguesas y coca cola que tomaba se le iban a la parte inferior de su cuerpo, más específico a su trasero, movió esas piernas temblorosa tal gelatina y dio un paso torpe haciendo que cayera nuevamente al suelo, está vez llevando consigo a una pobre anciana que pasaba por el lugar. Luego de haber recibido un golpe de la super abuelita con su super bolso de cemento y de haberse disculpado más de mil veces por petición de un ingles cabreado pudieron subir al bendito avión que llegó media hora tarde, como si el demonio le entrarán a los asiáticos, conspiraron contra el eslavo y el yankee, y se sentaron juntos, cuando el americano estaba dispuesto a descansar su gordo trasero vio la sorpresa de que el único asiento que habían elegido los países estaban ocupado menos uno, al lado de Rusia... Oh God, ¡¿Ahora quieres ser bueno y poner al ruso a su lado?! Miró para su derecha y no, Francia y Canadá sentados juntos y hablando tranquilamente, miró hacia su izquierda, detrás de Rusia, estaba sentado Inglaterra hablando con una anciana que parece que es británica, otra vez a su derecha, delante de Canadá y Francia, los asiáticos que hablaban de la disputas entre los gemelos coreanos, así que no tuvo de otra que sentarse al lado del ruso, por lo menos están en primera clase, más privacidad para estar con su ruso.

\- ¿Cómo está él? - preguntó el eslavo que miraba por la ventanilla del avión.

\- ... Bien, está bien, si - dijo algo nervioso y es que ¡En pocas horas tendría que presentar al ruso a su hijo! ¡¿Cómo no iba de estar nervioso si iba a vivir por unas no se cuantas semanas con su amor desde antes de la guerra Fría, mucho más antes de la Segunda Guerra y estar junto a sus hijos?! - ¿Cómo están tus hermanas? - bien Alfred no te mueras por los nervioso.

\- Bien, Katyusha no me habla y Natalia sigue igual de loca - comentó.

Bien pongamos esto así, todo el vuelo que duró entre Washington y New York, América se la pasó nervioso, casi le da un ataque cardíaco al ver que el ruso se había quedado dormido y había apoyado su cabeza en su hombro, intento no gritar de la emoción cuando al despertar el ruso, le dedico una sonrisa, quiso besar esos labios cuando tuvo al ruso viéndole un golpe que se había hecho por tonto y distraído, quiso gritarle en la cara que lo ha amado desde que lo vio pelear en la Primera Guerra, para nuestro enamorado fue el viaje más largo y tortuoso de toda su vida inmortal. Pero cuando llegaron al fin a la preciada Manhattan y cuando vio a Tomas en el aeropuerto, sentir el abrazo de su hijo, le hizo sentir tan bien.

\- Papá, tendrás que regañar a las gemelas, Anna rompió el espejo de Hanna y Hanna botó el maquillaje de Anna - comentó Tomas algo cansado - ¡Abuelito, tío! - gritó al saludar y abrazar al británico y al canadiense.

\- Lo siento Tom, hablaré con ellas

\- ¿Por qué Abraham no puede quedarse con las gemelas? -preguntó algo enojado - ¡Washington no es el único que está ocupado, siempre tengo que estar soportando a Dakota del norte y Dakota del sur!

\- Tomas Jones, no me levantes la voz

Si se preguntan de que el rubio amante de las hamburguesas puede ser serio, pues si, si lo es, Alfred F. Jones es serio cuando se trata de sus hijos y como criarlos, y ahora estamos viendo un lado que ni Kiku conocía, la razón es simple, Jones como buen padre odia las disputas entre sus hijos, estuvo suficiente con la guerra civil entre ellos al no decidirse entre permitir la abolición de esclavos o no y no iba a permitir otra guerra porque iba actuar de forma severa si es necesario.

Tomas bajó la vista al ver el ceño fruncido de su padre y es que sabía perfectamente que cuando su querido papá se enojaba era mejor obedecer y ser buen niño de lo contrario cosas malas le iba a pasar a sus ingresos y eso nadie quiere que suceda.

\- I'm so sorry, dad - se disculpó.

Luego de un mega regaño y un sermón de "Tomas, Abraham esta muy ocupado y debe de cuidar de Carolina y Caroline, sé que es difícil de cuidar de tus hermanos mientras tienes trabajo y tagradezco de que me ayudes a cuidar de ellos cuando yo no estoy en casa pero debes de dejar de tener esa pequeña disputa entre tú y Abraham, ¿Si?", un chino, japonés y ruso sorprendidos por lo maduro que puede llegar ser el americano, partieron a la casa de éste para poder al fin descansar. La caminata hacia la furgoneta familiar, fue tranquila, Tom hablaba y hablaba sobre lo ocurrido cuando el americano mayor no estaba, las historias graciosas que eran protagonistas Texas y Alaska, las disputas entre ellos dos y los juegos que inventaban para integrar a sus otros hermanos, Inglaterra se sentía muy orgulloso de esos dos, más bien de todos sus nietos y es que nunca pensó que iban a ser buenos niños, aunque Las Vegas era algo rebelde y nada de respetuoso, además estaba sorprendido de que John y Anthony se iban a llevar tan bien, pues eran tan opuesto, uno vivía en medio del desierto y el otro en medio de nieve pero eran tan unidos que eso es demasiado tierno. Ivan se mantenía escuchando en silencio todo lo que el pequeño Anton hacia, se sentía feliz de que su hijo tuviera hermanos tan unidos, si hubiese vivido con él, quizás el nene nunca hubiera tenido una infancia como lo tiene ahora. Todo el trayecto de la casa de los Jones fue entre risas e historias sobre los demás miembros, Alfred se encontraba conduciendo mientras que su hijo estabs detrás contando las historias disparatadas.

\- ¡Y no van a creer cuando vean a Anthony hablar! -gritó feliz Tom.

\- ¿De que hablas? - preguntó Alfred al parar en un semáforo.

\- Papá, Anthony comenzó hablar en otro idioma otra vez, ahora sabemos que habla en ruso - dijo y todos quedaron en silencio, Alfred reprimió un gritito y miró con miedo a Arthur que estaba en el copiloto - pero aun no sabemos de donde sacó lo de Koro no se que

\- ¿Hicieron enojar ha Anthony? - preguntó algo con miedo el canadiense.

\- Yo no pero Idaho si, le quitó su abrigo - explicó.

\- ¿Cuantas veces les dije que no hicieran enojar a su hermano? - preguntó esta vez el americano algo enojado. - Recuerda lo que le pasó a Ohio por haber hecho enojar ha Alaska, Tom

Ohio no fue el mismo desde aquella vez, el pobre John había hecho algo que nadie se puso a pensar que iba a pansar, pues había causado una reacción nada bonita por parte de Alaska, el pequeño y solitario territorio americano había reaccionado de tal forma que todos corriendo a socorrer a John, de un momento a otro entre las manitos de Anthony había un tubo de metal y éste fue a parar en la cabeza de Ohio, no fue una sino más veces que Alaska golpeó a su hermano con tal furia que el mismo Alfred tuvo que separar junto con Tom y abraham, John después del ataque pseudo terrorista que sufrió por parte de Alaska, terminó en el hospital y desde esa vez estaba prohibido enojar al menor.

Ah, de vuelta a casa, su dulce y tranquilo hogar, iba a tener paz y tranquilidad pero creo que no iba a poder al ver como salía corriendo una muy molesta Dakota del norte hacía el automóvil mientras que un enojado Mississippi la seguía, todos los presentes en ese auto veían la escena que estaban protagonizando ambos hermanos, ellos discutían y se insultaban, mientras que de la casa salía corriendo un despavorido Los Angeles, junto con un asustado Texas, la pelea entre los hermanos fue interrumpida y un leve kolkolkolkol se escuchaba bajito desde la entrada del hogar, un rubio de ojos violetas de unos tan solo 12 años de edad salía de casa con un pequeño peluche destrozado, el aura maligna que rodeaba al pequeño pre adolescente se hacía cada vez más grande, los mayores se mantenían quietos al ver que desde el pesado abrigo color rojo salía un tubo de metal, obligando a que Alfred saliera del auto con rapidez y así poder tranquilizar a su hijo menor. China veía con asombro desde el interior del auto, Tom con rapidez abrió la puerta y trató de calmar a sus hermanos para que no empeorarán las cosas, Japón y Francia se mantenía viendo al ruso para luego ver al pequeño Anthony y pues Ivan, Ivan veía con cariño y asombro a su pequeño hijo que era abrazado por el americano. Luego de que Alfred pudiera arreglar lo más posible todos los problemas de sus hijos y de despacharlos fuera de su casa con la mera excusa de que estaba bastante cansado por el viaje y la reunión, se quedó a solas con los países y el pequeño que se mantenía encerrado en su cuarto, viendo con pena el pequeño lobo de peluche destrozado, el único recuerdo que tenia de su mamá o segundo papá.

\- Vaya parecido - comentó el francés con algo de enojo - ¿Por qué mon petit tuvo que tener esa fea actitud?

\- Yo no le veo nada de malo, da - dijo serio el ruso. - Alfred, ¿Puedes decirme por lo menos un poco sobre Anton?

\- Anthony - corrigió - su nombre es Anthony, y Francis por favor, quieras o no Ivan es el padre de mi hijo - ¡Al fin dijo lo que siempre quiso decir delante del chino roba eslavos!

\- No comiencen - intervino el inglés - Alfred es mejor que vayas con Ivan para que se conozcan, Anthony debe conocer a su padre

\- yo también soy su padre, Iggy - protestó el rubio joven

\- Si Ivan es el padre del pequeño, entonces eso te hace ser la madre aru - dijo el chino.

Alfred casi le da una rabieta pero se contuvo, ese chino afeminado tenía celos porque el asombroso Hero le ganó y le dio un hijo al comunista de Rusia, si eso, además, podía intentar conquistar al eslavo si está todo esos días indefinidos en su casa y podría por lo menos vivir como una familia feliz, ¿no? Con un "vamos Rusia" Alfred se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo que seguramente estaría quietecito en su cama por lo triste que debía de estar, de costumbre hizo el llamado especial y la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista el cuarto blanco y rojo llenos de juguetes y posters de jugadores de fútbol americano y bandas country, en medio de la habitación se encontraba la cama y en ésta estaba el pequeño Alaska sentado en el borde de la cama, con la vista baja, Alfred tomó aire y se adentró junto con el ruso.

\- Anthony - llamó preocupado - bebé...

\- nunca podré encontrar a mamá o papá - dijo el pequeño en murmuro - tenía la esperanza de poder encontrarle con esto, da

Oh fuck, ahí estaba ese da, odiaba que su hijo dijera da cuando estaba triste, los niños no debían estar tristes, deberían ser felices, así que debería de armarse de valor y decirle sin rodeo lo que debió de haberle dicho hace mucho. Se sentó al lado de Anthony y con cuidado tomó aquel destrozado peluche entre sus manos.

\- este lobo te lo dio cuando te tuve - murmuró América - cuando te tuve que separar de él, me hizo sentir una mala persona, apenas eras un bebé y veía el dolor que él sintió cuando tuvo que alejarse de ti - comenzó a contar - cuando te tuve en mis brazos, me di cuenta que no sólo eras mi nuevo hijo, sino que seguías siendo el hijo de él y lo sigues siendo, Anthony

\- ¿papi? - murmuró el pequeño rubio extrañado por lo que estaba contando su papá.

El pequeño Alaska ni cuenta se daba de la presencia de Ivan, estaba tan concentrado en su pérdida de su peluche que no se daba cuenta de nada.

\- Anthony, siempre me has preguntado sobre quién es tu mamá o tu otro papá, nunca te dije quien es porque sentía miedo a que... Bueno, no sentía miedo de que me dejarás de querer pero sentía miedo de que llegaras a rechazarle - dijo aquello viendo esta vez a Rusia, que éste miraba sorprendido todo lo que decía - tenía miedo de que no aceptaras esa persona fuera tu otro papá - su mirada se posó en su hijo que este al fin se había dado cuenta de la presencia del ruso - Anthony, te presento a tu papá


	3. La amenaza bielorrusa

La voz de Anthony se enmudeció, aquellos ojos violetas poco a poco brillaron, su corazón se detuvo por un momento, miró nuevamente al americano para ver si era una broma pero el rostro sereno de su padre le decía lo contrario. En un impulso, saltó de aquella cama y con fuerza y ojitos llorosos se abrazó al ruso que éste con gusto le correspondió. Ambos ojivioletas reían con alegría, pues nunca pensaron que el americano los iba a presentar. El corazón de nuestro gordito americano latía con fuerza y es que ¡Al fin tuvo el valor de decirle a su hijo que el gran amor de su vida es su padre!, pero ahora tenía un problema, ¿Debía decirle a sus demás hijos sobre la relación que tiene Anthony con Ivan? O ¿Debía de callar para que no comenzará una guerra civil en su contra?

La puerta de aquel cuarto se abrió un poquito, dejando ver a un Arthur preocupado, América con tranquilidad le sonrió, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que entrase junto con un asustado Matthew sostenido de su chaleco nada a la moda. Cuando Anthony vio a su abuelito y tío entrar a su cuarto, no pudo evitar abrir su boca y saltar aún abrazado al gran ruso de casi dos metros de alto.

\- ¡Él es mi papá! - gritó feliz el pequeño estado, apachurrando más a su papá.

Arthur feliz se acercó ha Alfredo, abrazandole como un buen padre.

\- ¿Si? -preguntó algo tímido el canadiense - Tony, debes de estar feliz, ¿no?

\- Lo estoy, tío - murmuró, viendo a su papi Alfred - porque tengo a mi papi y a papá, ¡Soy el estado más feliz de todo!

Si lo dicho por el pequeño estado de Alaska no hizo morir a nuestro gordis, digo, nuestro nada gordo con grande trasero americano, pues aquí hemos fallado porque la verdad es que el pequeño si hizo morir a su queridísimo papá americano y es que Alfredo alias el país de la libertad al ver que su hijo al fin conoce a su padre y que este muestre una gran sonrisa de felicidad, lo hace el país más feliz de todo el mundo. Mientras que la no tan pequeña familia anglo-eslava se encuentra compartiendo extrañamente civilizada, veamos que está haciendo nuestro pervertido francés, el Neko kawai y el de sexo indefinido, ellos se mantenían hablando de lo sucedido, de vez en vez hablando de la pequeña familia que cada uno tuvo, ya saben, las tantas relaciones que tuvieron y las tantas citas que salieron, sus hijos y sus antiguos tutores. Francis aún recuerda muchas de sus conquistas y dos de ellas, las más apreciadas, aún recuerda a Jeanne d'Arc o como nosotros la conocemos, Juana de arco, esa jovencita que luchó para ayudarlo contra el anglosajón de grandes cejas, como ella fue asesinada, acusada de mentirosa, sospechosa de herejía y blasfema hacia Dios y los Santos, aún recuerda su injusta muerte, la pequeña Jeanne había sentido algo por él como él por ella y su muerte lo devastó, nunca amó ha alguien como amó a Jeanne, su segunda importante relación fue con el cejón, fue una relación que para algunos considerarían tóxica pero para él y Arthur no lo fue, duraron un poco más de que la Segunda Guerra comenzara y había comenzado cuando la época industrial estaba en su total apogeo y ahora, como todo buen francés pervertido, se encontraba saliendo a escondidas con cierto hermano de cierto país de libertad que no tiene nada de libertad porque espía a sus habitantes o eso es lo que dicen las malas lenguas, si, damas y damos, Francis Bonnefoy es novio de nada más ni nada menos que Matthew Williams, Arthur hará scones a la francesa con jarabe de mapple. China aún recordaba los días que sus pequeños niños aún eran unos niños, ver ha ambas Coreas ser felices, Japón siendo más cercano, Honk Kong siendo Honk Kong y su pequeña Taiwán siendo la emperatriz, estar con sus emperadores y conocer cada dinastía, cuando conoció a un pequeño ruso, la época que estuvo al poder del Imperio Mongol, las invasiones de los Hunos, cuando vio todas las dinastías acabarse, cuando Iván se le confesó, su relación con el eslavo, su rompimiento y ahora como que no quiere la cosa sale con Vietnam, si, la jovencita que el gordis atacó un tiempo atrás, La relación con la castaña se podría decir que es tranquila, relajada y algo cursi, llegado a ser agradable y a nuestro chino de sexo indefinido. Japón opinaba de vez en cuando, recordando las efímeras relaciones que tuvo a lo largo de su vida, cuando estuvo con Turquía, aún recuerda los momentos que estuvo con Sadiq y la vez que rompió con él, cuando un día lluvioso en el año de 1983, Inglaterra se le confesó y desde ese momento comenzaron a salir, una relación tierna y llena de momentos tranquilos e informativo, cuando su corazón se destrozó por segunda vez al terminar con Arthur y luego estaba él, Heracles Karpusi, el amante de los gatos y siestas, el filósofo por excelencia y el que tiene una vida sexual más activa que el mismísimo país del amor, ese descuidado chico de ojos bellamente verdes, ese que ha pasado días enteros hablando de filosofía antigua e historias magníficas de Dioses del Olimpo y grandes hazañas de mortales y semi Dioses, ese que ganó su corazón y que ahora está a su lado como pareja. Nuestros tres países favoritos se encontraban recordando sobre amores pasados y amores futuros.

Mientras a la lejanía del país de las libertades con un presidente de color que es tan cool como el alcalde de uno de los pueblos de Alaska y es que ese alcalde es un gato, ¡Un hermoso gatito que firma con su huellita de patita!, me desvío, me desvío, bueno, como estaba diciendo, a la lejanía del continente americano, cerca del continente europeo, se encuentra una hermosa chica de cabello platinado, ojos tan bellos y piel de porcelana, todos que la vean dirán lo mismo, es una muñeca viviente pero está muñeca no es tan frágil como piensan, es de armas tomar, literalmente lo es, si te acercas a ella con intenciones nada sana es probable que te tengas que despedir que tú junior, si tocas a SU amado hermano es mejor que tengas ya un testamento escrito y un lugar de entierro, su forma de matar puede ser diferente pero con la misma arma, un hermoso y afilado cuchillo de 22 cm, la belleza de esa chica sólo es una máscara, el nombre con que la llaman es Bielorrusia, Natalia para su jefe y Nataliya para su amado hermano Iván.

Los gritos de los guardias del Kremlin se escuchan por los pasillos de estez un aura amenazadora se siente a adjunto rincón y un presidente eslavo se encuentra revisando algunos documentos, la puerta se abre de golpe y el brillo de una afilada arma se hace presente, Belarús entra con elegancia pero amenazadora, aunque con algo de miedo bien disimulado, pues la única persona en que puede controlar a la bielorrusa, a parte de Ucrania, es el presidente Putin; los tacones de la joven se escuchan por la inmensa oficina del eslavo y sin esperar más, golpea la mesa con sus finas manos.

\- ¡¿Donde está mi amado hermano?! - exigió con rabia, pues al ir a casa de su hermano no lo pudo encontrar, ni el general invierno le respondió aquella pregunta - ¡Responde!

Putin miró con seriedad a la chica y sin inmutarse le respondió.

\- No tienes por qué saberlo. Señorita Natalia le voy a pedir que se retire de mi oficina en este instante o me tendrá obligado a usar la fuerza bruta

Natalia con cólera enterró su cuchillo en la madera de caoba bellamente trabajada, apretó su delicada mandíbula y aguantando sus ganas de matar a Ese hombre, se retira, sin antes de sentenciar.

\- Tienes 48 horas para que aparezca Iván, 48 horas, si no aparece en ese tiempo, la guerra será declarada y te destruiré a ti y a Tú gobierno que se interpone en el amor entre mi hermano y yo. ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Solo tendrás 48 horas a partir de ahora!

La puerta de madera fue cerrada por un fuerte portazo y de entre sus labios un aspiro se escapó, ya se estaba cansando de la actitud de la jovencita, ya no sabía que más hacer para que entendiera que su nación no aceptará contraer matrimonio con ella, tenía que hacer algo o probablemente esa loca comenzaría una guerra por un mero capricho, y como ella dijo, tenía solo 48 horas, sólo eso o entraría en guerra contra Bielorrusia.


	4. ¡Un día de celos al estilo americano!

Y ahí estaba él, viendo con enojo a esas estúpidas mujeres que se le acercan a SU Iván, oh god, Alfred estás igual que cierta incestuosa rubia, pero ¡¿Por qué tenían que rodear a su no novio?! ¡Solo quería ir a comprar al súper mercado los ingredientes para hacer unos ricos pirozhkis que tanto ama su futuro esposo! ¡Alfred F. Jones deja de ser una Bielorrusia pero más barato!

Para que entiendan un poco de lo que está pasando, demos un viaje por el tiempo y retrocedamos unas cuantas horas atrás.

Luego de que se quedarán los invitados a dormir a su casa y ser bombardeado con las preguntas incesantes de su queridísimo hijo Anthony alias Anton, ya cansado se acomodó en su mullida cama, cerró sus ojitos y cuando se disponía a dormir un fuerte golpe de puerta abriéndose con fuerza lo asustó, sus ojos se posaron a un adormilado mastodonte made in Russia, con su bello cabello alborotado y gracias al calor veraniego de su país, ¡el ruso sólo llevaba un pantalón de pijama! Y si en ese momento no se le paró el corazón y no otra cosa, solo lo hizo al ver que cierto pequeño estado empujando como pudo a su grandote papá hacía la cama de su papi, ya que la lógica de Alaska es que sus padres deben compartir la cama, el pobre estado piensa que sus padres estaba juntos, ah~ la inocencia de los nenes~, tan lindos a menos que seas América y te obliguen a pasar la noche entera a domir y recalco, sólo DORMIR con su crush, ¡¿Por qué Anthony es tan malo cuando sabe que su papi está muriéndose de los nervios?! Mendigo niño del mal, cuando sea de mañana lo castigará y no será bueno para él. El pobre corazón lleno de colesterol y gracita de nuestro americano casi se detiene al ver como aquel enorme oso ruso se acostó a su lado y más cuando sintió como era abrazado por la cintura, sentir a su amado abrazándolo, casi le da un ataque al pobre gordis y más cuando las luces se apagaron y un pequeño nene trepaba por la cama para así acurrucarse entre esos dos.

Con tan solo decirles que en la mañana siguiente un británico casi grita como madre preocupada al haber pillado a su hijo en pleno acto sexual y que ciertos asiáticos no dejaron de sacar foto en diferentes ángulos y que gritaban como todas una fujoshis al ver que su ship se volvió Canon a los pocos capítulos del manga/anime y que cierto francés estaba hecho una furia tal cual un padre al saber que su hijo varón era todo un muerde almohada y para el colmo de los colmos ¡estuviese saliendo con el matón de la secundaria! Bien... Debería dejar de ver novelas juveniles así. La cosa es que cuando el americano abrió sus ojotes de cielo se encontró con toda una multitud, siendo aún abrazado por un dormido ruso y un pequeño nene de 12 que literalmente tenia la cabeza en los pies y los pies en la partes nobles de sus papis, Anthony duerme bien raro. La carita de Alfred en ese momento estaba igual o peor que los tomates de España.

Ya estando despierto y aún sonrojado por lo ocurrido al despertar, y sin poder ver el rostro de su ruso — porque este al despertar le dió un pequeño beso en los labios, benditas costumbres rusas —, al estar desayunando todos y escuchar al país de sexo indefinido como le cuenta cosas a SU Rusia, los celos, las miradas indiscretas, un padre feliz por su hijo, un canadiense que intenta apartar disimulado la mano de su novio secreto y un francés aún enojado pero queriendo atención por parte de su tímido novio, un japonés que ya está escribiendo el guión para su nuevo doujinshi de sus amigos que luego va a vender en su territorio, todo un lindo caos que volvía loco a nuestro gordito favorito. El grito del pequeño ruso-americano sacó a todos de su caótico mundo, como madre preocupada por su bebé, Alfred corrió donde su nene que estaba en la sala de estar, todos como estampidas persiguieron al poco y nada héroe que es el americano en esos momentos; el llanto del pequeño de doce se hizo presente y al ver a su papi, Anthony se aferró como koala a una rama de bambú, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir y balbuceando palabras mezcladas en dos idiomas, ruso e inglés americano, el papá oso ruso se acercó.

\- Anthony, baby, c'mon... - murmuró con algo de pena, sus brazos temblaban al sentir los espasmos de su niño.

\- Vi... Vi un vídeo de... de terror...

Y como si fuera como un imán, nuestro americano como poseído volteo al notebook y justo en el momento en donde Sadako Yamamura, de la película Ringu, sí, la del aro japonesa, sale de la televisión, tanto Anthony como Alfred gritaron y se escondieron en el ruso que por alguna razón da más miedo que Sadako; todos quedaron, literalmente con una cara de Really nigga? que ni se imaginan, los asiáticos ya acostumbrados a ver esa clase de películas y bueno los rubios nada americanos tenían una gota de sudor al estilo anime. Luego del susto de sus vidas — más por parte del América y Alaska —, pudieron terminar de desayunar tranquilos, los celos de Alfred se demostraba como la mismísima canción de celos, ya saben esa que dice " Celos de tus ojos cuando miras a otra chica tengo celos, celos." pero cambiemos lo de otra chica a China y queda perfecta para el gordo; a cada que el rubio con tasa de obesidad gigantesca veía a su ruso se encontraba con que China le estaba hablando, su corazón le dolía cada vez más al ver como su amado le acariciaba el cabello y cara de ese afeminado, como ese ruso le sonreía al asiático mayor, una sonrisa verdadera, sincera y llena de amor; se deben de estar preguntando ¿Ivan igual le sonríe así ha América? La respuesta creo que les va a desilucionar, pues la sonrisa que le dedica al capitalista es una forzosa, una facia, las típicas sonrisas que siempre muestra a todos y ha Alfred le duele más y más, quizás crean que Iván es un hijo de puta o algo así, pues sólo le sonríe a su enemigo por el bien de Anton. El corazón de Braginski aún late por el chino, aún con la esperanza y el anelo de poder volver con su primer amor... o eso es lo que él quiere creer, pues la verdad de todo esto es que por los pocos dos días que ha pasado en el país de las grasas y capitalismo, ver al cerdo sonreír y verlo ahí, abrazando y mimando al pequeño estado, y es que ¡Tiene un hijo de América! Y eso aunque lo niegue o no le hace sentir feliz, quizás amado y sobre todo parte de una familia, pequeña y ruidosa pero una hermosa familia.

Y así es como pasó, ahora volvamos a como es que en el supermercado; sus ojos se encuentran posados en la ancha espalda del ruso, mientras que este observa con tranquilidad a los productos mientras es bombardeados de preguntas y preguntas sobre donde queda el pasillo de los lácteos o útiles de aseo, cosas así, y él como puede les dice que no sabe ni mierda donde quedan esos pasillos pero con palabras más bonitas porque es Rusia y es amable. Alaska observa a su papi que cada vez frunce más el ceño y como que el alma de Rasputín entró en el estado, se dirigió hacia su papá.

\- dad - llamó con toda la inocencia de un niño de doce años - daddy quiere saber que más debemos comprar

Y al escuchar aquella oración, las malvadas mujeres — perras roba rusos, según Alfred — quedaron en shock y es que ¡¿Por qué la mayoría de hombres bonitos y sexys son gay?!

\- ah? - Iván posó su violeta mirada hacia un americano que estaba estrangulando una pobre e inofensiva zanahoria, rió por lo bajo al ver aquella expresión del cerdo capitalista, pues yacía con un tieno puchero, mirada baja y sus mejillas sonrojadas - da, iré - dijo tranquilo y sonriente.

Mientras que el pequeño Anthony posó sus ojitos violetas hacía las malvadas mujeres que querían robarse a su papi, este niño es un malvado hijo del demonio cuando se lo propone.

Mientras que el americano seguía con sus compras y estrangulando a la pobre y ya muerta zanahoria, los pasos de los demás clientes callando sus berrinches que de vez en cuando soltaba, su mirada baja no dejó ver que cierto ruso se le acercó, la voz del oso ruso le hizo saltar como si fuese un gato sorprendido, sus ojos azules se posaron en los violáceos contrarios, la sonrisa amable e inocente del más alto, causando que el pobre corazón llenito de colesterol se fuera a la vida, así poniendo al pobre gordo más nervioso y tembloroso como gelatina.

\- Anton me ha dicho que necesitas mi ayuda, da

Si nuestro gordito no puede controlar sus celos y que fácilmente se le puede ver desde kilometros y kilometros de distancia por su cara regordeta roja por la ira contenida, ahora al ver a su futuro esposo padre de sus hijos tan de cerca, el rojo se intensificó y ahora no sabemos si ese rojo es por la vergüenza o por los celos. Como un idiota embobado, tartamudeó, meclando palabras en ruso e inglés, y si señoritas y señoritos, el rubio hizo sus deberes de preparatoria y entregó sus tareas de ruso a su maestro.

\- I wanted to know more we must buy to prepare pirozhki - dijo bajando su cabecita y susurrando lo último, y para los que no sepan inglés le dijo Quería saber qué más debemos comprar para preparar pirozhki.

\- Oh - soltó con algo de ternura al ver aquel gesto por parte del capitalista.

Miró por un momento el carrito, pensando por un momento y sin decir nada se dirigió al sector de helados y sin más, como oso hambriento por helado, volvió con tres potes extra grandes de chocolate, vainilla y de tres sabores, dejando perplejo al rubio madre de su hijo, si porque el americano es la madre, ¿Qué pensaban?

Algunas horas más en el tediocio supermercado y al fin pudieron salir con vida del sofocante lugar, las manitas del nene de doce entrelazadas por sus padres, mientras le contaba que en esa misma tarde comenzaría un nuevo capítulo de the Avengers y que aparecería Deadpool en el asombroso Spiderman, sip, el niño salió a su madre loca por los superhéroes.

\- Así que los rumores eran cierto

El corazón de América se paralizó, nunca se imaginó que volvería escuchar es voz, ella estaba de regreso.


End file.
